


Head Hunters

by Halo_n_RWBY



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, First work - Freeform, Mercy plz, making this shit up as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halo_n_RWBY/pseuds/Halo_n_RWBY
Summary: Head Hunters. Elite spartan III’s that could rival II’s in combat. Ruby and friends are said Hunters. (Minus Weiss poor gal still a badass tho.) Let’s see we’re this goes.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie
Kudos: 2





	1. Maintenance

Chapter I: Maintenance 

Spartan-III’s. People that could have been ODST’s had they been born earlier but unfortunately, they were made out of desperation, unlike their Spartan-II brothers and sisters who were expected to be surgical scalpels of mass destruction. They were only expected to kill as many Covenant before their time came. They were basically suicide bombers. But of course, there was a more elite version.

Head Hunters. Spartan-III’s that could have been Spartan-II’s given the fact that they had to classify as Hyper lethal. A title a little over a dozen wore. So it should have been justified that they only took the most dangerous missions dealing in sabotage, assassination, and general disruption of convoys. But that meant they could only work in pairs instead of the normal 4 man fireteam due to the sensitive nature of the missions and to be honest, it was effective. It was a fairly uncommon occasion for a Head Hunter mission to fail, but it was even more rare for the Hunters to come back alive.

One such Hunter was a Ruby Rose a.k.a. Hunter Rose who was currently fiddling with her SRS99-AM (more commonly known as just the Sniper rifle.) In the shipping docks of the light frigate The Destiny, the high stacks of crates made the area great for some quiet alone time.

She was wearing unmodified black Semi-powered-infiltration armor with dark red accents that matched almost perfectly with her hair (SPI was better than an ODST’s combat suit but considerably less powerful than Mjolnir.) Custimations were great they made each Spartan unique but outside of combat, they little more than dead weight. 

So she just sitting there tinkering when she heard heavy footsteps of steel on steel over and over.

Clank,clank,clank

Whether it be instinct or familiarity she knew who it was.

“Hunter Arc?” she began. The footsteps stopped.

“How many times do I got to tell you, Rubes, when we’re not in front of brass just call me Jaune.” He replied sighing slightly.

“Okay, Jaune.” She replied childly spinning around to face her tall blonde partner dawned in unmodified bone-white SPI armor with dark yellow accents. “Why are ya here?”

“I’m just checkin' in.”

“Why? I’ve only been down here a few minutes.”

“Rubes, it’s been 6 hours.” He deadpanned.

Her jaw hit the floor.

“And Yang is losing her shit.” The moment he said Yang all the blood sucked out from her face and turned her ears bright red. “Don’t worry, I didn’t tell her about here.” She calmed down ever so slightly. “But if you don’t want to be fixing the hull for the next week you best start packing up Crescent Rose and start running.”

Nothing after that needed to be said she quickly slammed the magazine of the now named weapon into its respective well and practically threw the rifle over her shoulder for the magnet on her back to catch and bolted out. “THANKS, JAUNE!” she yelled back but he didn’t hear it.

“Oum I forget how fast she can go.” He said to himself. “Maybe I should go check in on Pyr.” He said walking away with a single unshed tear hung dry in his eye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II:** Confrontations

Metal footsteps echoed in the halls of the light frigate  _ The Destiny _ . They were heading in the direction of the stone memorial where the names of every soldier, crew member, civilian, or Spartan that had died under the service of  _ The Destiny _ had been engraved in the massive dark stone that stood a good foot taller than the 6’4 Spartan. Thousands lie here.

Jaune Arc was only looking for one name.

_ ‘Come on, come on were is it.’  _ He thought to himself soon finding the name in question near the top left.

> **Pyrrha Nikos**

There engraved in stone with no other context or last words was engraved the name of his former partner, sister in arms, friend, and most importantly lover. In Cold. Hard. Stone. It had no room for final words, but he knew them, oh he knew them more than he now knows own body because of the augmentations that underwent it. He could call back to those memories now. 

To when  _ The Destiny  _ was boarded.

When plasma and lead filled the air.

When a needle rifle sung its song of death.

When it pierced her heart.

When her breath hitched.

When she landed in his arm’s.

When he wailed.

When she whispered.

_ “Do you believe in destiny?” _

“I don’t.” He growled through gritted teeth shooting him back to reality. “Sorry Pyr I don’t have much time today commands up my ass, you know it is.” He said with watery eyes. “Hope to see you soon sunshine.” With that, his face instantly hardened and he turned walking away.

(--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------)

“YANG I’M SOOOOOORRRY!” Ruby screamed as she sprinted down the halls to the crew dorms almost trampling a few marines on the way.

“RUBY IS THAT YOU?” A tall blonde (and quite well endowed) girl with a robotic right arm in default bright yellow SPI with brown accents called out.

“YAAAAANNNGG!” Hunter Rose crashed into Hunter Long sending them both to the ground and knocking the air out of Yang.

“Sis….can’t…...breath..armor...heavy…” Yang stated as she started to see flashing lights.

“Oh no! Sorry” Ruby replied bolting straight up.

“I’m fine. I’M FINE!” She exclaimed. “Now where the hell have you been?”

“Ummm I uhh.” Ruby studdered. She was never the talkative type so when any social pressure was put on her she almost always shut down. But this time she had an idea. A crappy idea but hey? Worth a shot.“I was hanging out with um, Arc.” She said finching back in preparation.

“Oh, you were  _ hanging out  _ with tall, blonde, and quiet?” Yang growled cracking her knuckles. “For six hours? Doubt it tell me where that little shit is and I’ll set him straight.”

“He’s, wait what!? No yang your not beating up another one of my boy partners just because we hung out a bit!” Ruby pouted looking up at her 6’1 sister from her 5’5 frame, god she was short but genetics are genetics, not her fault. 

“What are you seriously telling me you were gone for 6 plus hours with no one but him and you _ didn’t _ do a  _ little more _ than just  _ hang out _ ?” Yang exclaimed with eye’s gaining a slight hue of red.

“YES YES THAT’S WHAT I’M SAYING!” Ruby nearly screamed waving her hands in front of her now understanding what her sister was implying. “And it’s not like you don’t do that stuff with  _ your _ girlfriend.”

“Ruby it’s different for me and Blake we’re matu-” Yang was cut off.

“Attention Hunters Arc and Rose report to briefing room C-7 effective immediately.” I calm feminine voice called to her and her partner.

“SorryYangIhavetogodudycallsdon’tkillmeorJaunepleaseokaybyebye!” with that ruby bolted out.

“HEY YOU BACK HERE YOUR NOT GEtting out of  this! ” Yangs calls slowly got quieter as she sprinted.

_ ‘I wonder what command gots for us now?’ _ Ruby pondered as she ran.  _ ‘Well, Jaune has been a good combatant so far so with him there it can’t be that bad.’ _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III:** Preparation

Ruby ran through corridor after corridor trying to reach the briefing room she was assigned to.

_ ‘Come on C-4, C-5, C-6, C-7! There I go.’ _ Ruby halted her run and slowed to a walk as a show of respect, and walked into the room.

“Ah, Hunter Rose glad that you made it shall we begin?” A gravelly tired voice came from inside. Who the voice belonged to was anyone’s guess as the only light in the room came from almost directly from behind him creating a silhouette masking his identity.

“Sir, Hunter-031 reporting for duty. Yes, we may Sir.” Ruby said saluting and standing next to Jaune.

“At ease Hunter, As for why you are here ONI has caught word that the Covenant located a Nanolaminate-rich ice Dwarf on the edge of an unnamed solar system. Nanolaminate, as you should, know is used in Covenant starship hulls and Sangheili combat harnesses. Normally this would not concern ONI but we ran a planetary scan and it reviled this.” A holo map in the center of the room burst to life. “The area’s flared in red show where large quantities of this mineral can be found.”The map slowly filled out in red until nearly the whole planet was covered in bright red and in some area’s it went almost a mile deep.

“Wha-what? That much Nanolaminate could plate over a dozen Assault Carriers!” Jaune exclaimed in horror. 

“Or suit up millions of Elites.” Ruby added

“Steady yourself Hunters, we understand that but luckily the Covenant are yet to begin operations there.” Jaune let out a short-lived breath of relief. “That’s why we are sending you two, because the Covenant believe we have not found out about they’re going to have a Prophet bless the mining site and is expected to be escorted by a small convoy. You two will be dropped to assassinate said prophet and delay the op to give the UNSC time to mount an ample defense after which you will partake in said defense. Any questions?” He finished.

“Yes sir.” Jaune questioned

“You may speak.”

“When is the Prophet expected to arrive, and when will we be deployed sir?”

“The Prophet is expected to arrive between 1200 hours and 1500 hours tomorrow, and for your pair, you will drop at 2000 hours link up, set camp then march any access distance to the target understood?”

“Yes sir.”

“Yes sir.’

“As I thought, you both are dismissed.” Both Ruby and Jaune walked out of the near pitch-black room.

(--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------)

Ather she exited Ruby turned to the cafeteria she was hungry and needed some cookies

“Uh Ruby?” Jaune said from behind her

“Yeah Jaune?”

“We gotta get or gear and weapons, right? We only got like three hours till drop.”

  
  


“Oh yeah.” Ruby facepalmed. It took a fairly long time to get everything in order when it came to armor and weapons. If she had left for food she wouldn’t be able to armor up properly. That was a death sentence for any Spartan.

“Okay so shall we?” Jaune said stepping off to the side

“We shall.” Ruby said stepping past him towards the armory.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV:** Armor up

**_(Sorry I fucked up and sent the same chapter twice y’all were meant to get this)_ **

When the Spartan-III’s arrived they were asked for their callsigns.

“Serra-031 reporting at armory.”

“Confirmed proceed to weapon cache B-090. Good hunting miss Rose.” The A.I returned

“Umm thank you I guess.” Ruby said rubbing the back of her head

“Serra-362 reporting at armory.”

“Confirmed proceed to weapon cache B-183. Good hunting mister Arc.

“Thank you Malora.” Jaune returned easily. “Let’s get geared up and I guess I’ll see you at the pods?” 

“Sounds like a plan!” Ruby exclaimed. “See ya soon!”

(--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------)

Ruby emerged from the armory in her now fully decked out SPI. Her chest was covered in jet black pouches in the Tactical/Recon format holding ammunition everything from incendiary to DARPA’s Ex.Ac.T.O rounds to her standard .50 cal. Below she had FJ/PARA knee guards. On both of her biceps. She also had the FJ/PARA guards, and down on her left wrist, a Tactical/UGPS on her left forearm, and a UA/NxRA on her left thigh for pistol ammo. Topped off with a GUNGNIR helmet. She had heard that Recon variants were better for snipers but this helm allowed to see through literal walls, had a build-in projectile path estimator, and could take sustained unshielded focus rifle fire on top of that. So yes she will happily keep this helmet above all others.

On her back was her pride and joy a modified SRS99-AM rifle. Crescent Rose. Named due to the dark red accenting black steel, and the collapsible ten-inch long sickle underneath and behind of the mussel. Other than that it could collapse down to almost third of its five-foot size, over barrel mounted laser sight, and the normal 10x scope was replaced with a far more powerful 48x.

On her right tight was an M6G painted with red accents to fit her color scheme. It was nothing too special suppresser, under-barrel laser sight, built-in holo scope, and fired a mean .45 ACP. A truly great sidearm she was yet to name though.

While Ruby was examining her gear she had reached her destination. ODST low orbit drop pods.

“Ready?” Her partner said from behind her surprising her and making her spin around.

His chest now wore HP/HALO armor and the two 40mm grenades that were mounted higher than the rest were replaced with flashbangs the rest being the normal duel purpose ‘nades. On his knees were Grenadier pads. On his right bicep he had a Recon pad while on his left he had a Commando pad paired with a UA/Bracer on his forearm. The asymmetrical shoulder choice was likely done to protect his head as his left side would be more likely to take fire. He also had an ammunition pouch on his lower back. Lastly, he had a HAZTOP helm with a silver vizor cradled under his right arm but she noticed a color change he still had his dark yellow highlights but his bone-white had been turned into a more of a light gray.

“Color change?” She observed.

“Hmm Oh yeah!” Jaune finally understood. “Yeah, I thought because of the Natolaminate the snow would be a bit darker.”

Ruby facepalmed. “Dummy SPI has _ built-in cloaks _ .”

Jaunes face looked like he just forgot his kid in his car in 90 degree weather. “AHhhhhh dammit!” Jaune facepalmed with the force of a thousand suns.

“Don’t worry.” Ruby patted him on the back. “Hey what weapon’s you got?”

“Oh yeah.” He pulled an MA37 assault rifle or  _ “AR” _ . Which was quite heavily modified. It was rechambered in .308 instead of the normal 7.62x51mm, and the magazine had been modified to curl up in a U shape on the left side of the well to compensate for the slightly larger round. The ammo counter on top had been removed to lower weight, with a side-mounted laser sight, and has also been recolored in bone-white with deep yellow highlights however the most of it was starting to flake off, and of course the most obvious the telescoping 2-foot bayonet about an inch below the mussel. “I got Corcea Mors here.”

“Aannnnnd?” Ruby reminded him.

“Oh yeah.” Jaune also pulled an M319 Grenade launcher. For the 40mm’s wrapped around his belt. It had the same kind of paint job as Corcea but it’s was far newer. Other than that it was unmodified. 

“An M319? If your gonna use an explosive weapon shouldn’t you just bring an M41?” Ruby questioned. “It’s better in every way and it’s not like size is gonna be a problem.”

“It’s not.” Jaune paused. “It’s complexity.” Jaune said tapping his head.

“Ooohhhh I get it.” Ruby understood. “Are yor afraid of the big bad gun.” Ruby teased putting her hands under her chin.

“What? No, we’re going to a fuggin ice dwarf the cold would screw up all the moving parts.” Jaune deadpanned. “With that said doesn’t Crescent Rose have a crap ton of moving parts?”

“Oh, do you think a little cold can beat my masterpiece?” Ruby said posing arrogantly.

“Rubes I’m worried about Corcea and it’s built like a brick.”Jaune said stashing said weapon in his pod.

“Yeah but that ones  _ ooollllld _ mines made out of the best metals’n stuffs that the UNSC can get their hands on!” Ruby exclaimed stashing her weapon.

“Is it made out of Mjolnir?”

“Well no bu-“

“Then shut.” Jaune said putting his hand in front of her and locking his helmet on. “And get in the damn pod.” 

“You don’t got to be so mean!” Ruby exclaimed as she sat (or rather stood, leaned?) in her pod.

As the pod door closed red and green lights flickered to life. “Identification please.” The pod asked.

“Serra-031.” Ruby answered.

“Please wait……. Understood you are about to begin Operation Purple Nightmare proceed?”

“Yes.”

“Acknowledged now syncing with Serra-362…….. Would you like me to play some music as you drop?”

“Yes please, I think Deadwood by Really Slow Motion would be fitting.” 

“Acknowledged, now playing Deadwood by Really Slow Motion.”

Ruby sighed, it was time.

“Dropping soon”

Ruby listened for the beeps that all Spartans and ODST’s alike feared.  _ ‘Here we go.’  _ she thought

_ “Beep, beep, BEEP” _

**_(Any ideas for the names of the weapons?)_ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter III:** Preparation

Ruby ran through corridor after corridor trying to reach the briefing room she was assigned to.

_ ‘Come on C-4, C-5, C-6, C-7! There I go.’ _ Ruby halted her run and slowed to a walk as a show of respect, and walked into the room.

“Ah, Hunter Rose glad that you made it shall we begin?” A gravelly tired voice came from inside. Who the voice belonged to was anyone’s guess as the only light in the room came from almost directly from behind him creating a silhouette masking his identity.

“Sir, Hunter-031 reporting for duty. Yes, we may Sir.” Ruby said saluting and standing next to Jaune.

“At ease Hunter, As for why you are here ONI has caught word that the Covenant located a Nanolaminate-rich ice Dwarf on the edge of an unnamed solar system. Nanolaminate, as you should, know is used in Covenant starship hulls and Sangheili combat harnesses. Normally this would not concern ONI but we ran a planetary scan and it reviled this.” A holo map in the center of the room burst to life. “The area’s flared in red show where large quantities of this mineral can be found.”The map slowly filled out in red until nearly the whole planet was covered in bright red and in some area’s it went almost a mile deep.

“Wha-what? That much Nanolaminate could plate over a dozen Assault Carriers!” Jaune exclaimed in horror. 

“Or suit up millions of Elites.” Ruby added

“Steady yourself Hunters, we understand that but luckily the Covenant are yet to begin operations there.” Jaune let out a short-lived breath of relief. “That’s why we are sending you two, because the Covenant believe we have not found out about they’re going to have a Prophet bless the mining site and is expected to be escorted by a small convoy. You two will be dropped to assassinate said prophet and delay the op to give the UNSC time to mount an ample defense after which you will partake in said defense. Any questions?” He finished.

“Yes sir.” Jaune questioned

“You may speak.”

“When is the Prophet expected to arrive, and when will we be deployed sir?”

“The Prophet is expected to arrive between 1200 hours and 1500 hours tomorrow, and for your pair, you will drop at 2000 hours link up, set camp then march any access distance to the target understood?”

“Yes sir.”

“Yes sir.’

“As I thought, you both are dismissed.” Both Ruby and Jaune walked out of the near pitch-black room.

(--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------)

Ather she exited Ruby turned to the cafeteria she was hungry and needed some cookies

“Uh Ruby?” Jaune said from behind her

“Yeah Jaune?”

“We gotta get or gear and weapons, right? We only got like three hours till drop.”

  
  


“Oh yeah.” Ruby facepalmed. It took a fairly long time to get everything in order when it came to armor and weapons. If she had left for food she wouldn’t be able to armor up properly. That was a death sentence for any Spartan.

“Okay so shall we?” Jaune said stepping off to the side

“We shall.” Ruby said stepping past him towards the armory.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter V:** Drop

The steel of Rubys pod shook like the tail of a raddle snake. She was bouncing so much she swore she would puke had she eaten beforehand. Or had she not been used to it. So despite her vibrating like she was a child on a sugar rush, she was calm and enjoying her music alongside the view the ice planet below her. Despite it being 4 in the afternoon the sun was just coming up due to different rotations granting her the view of the orange, red, and pink sun over near black ice mountains with cloud white snow dotting the peaks and area’s around the base.

“Enjoying the view?” Jaune said over the intercom.

“It’s quite beautiful.” Ruby responded.

“Agreed. Hey, where do you th-OOPP.” Jaune tried to say before the air break deployed, slowing him mid-air, causing all the air in his lungs and his stomach to jump into his throat and lodging it there for what for what felt like minutes until it finally broke off. “Monty fucking Oum I will never get used to that.”

“BRACE FOR IMPACT!” Ruby screamed.

“SHIT!”

Ruby was lucky enough to the point were her pod had hit a softer area of ice. The heavier backside of her pod sinking deeper than the front angling her upwards. A near-perfect landing.

Jaune was not as lucky. He had hit an incredibly hard part of slanted ice. Cracking the ice and sending him into several barrel rolls flipping and slamming him around the twisted piece of metal nearly knocking him out. The pod itself had landed face down.

‘Uuuggggg.” Ruby grunted. “362, Ya there?” She called out she was only answered with inaudible grunting and crackling.

“Repeat Serra-362 Are. You. There.” She repeated louder and slower this time.

“Yea. yea I hear can you quit being so loud?” Jaune answered.

“S-sorry are you injured?”

“I think I banged my head on something and I think I’ve been inverted.”

“Can you get out?”

“Rrrggg. Negative I’ve landed on my door. I’m stuck.”

“Um. Ok prepare explosive bolts I’m coming to help.” Ruby said kicking out her door. He turned and grabbed her gear and her armor ability. A jump pack. It was like a jet pack but it was meant for short powerful bursts instead of continuous thrust.

“Ok but hurry all my blood is going to my head.”

“Roger.” On that, she activated her pack and she flew nearly half the 60 feet to her partners’ pod.

“Ok I’m here. I’m gonna roll the pod when I say blow the bolts.”

“Got ya.”

She placed her hands on the metal railing she thought it would be searing hot but to her surprise, it was bitter cold already making her squeal slightly.

“You ok Rose?” Jaune asked

“Yeah, Just a little cold is all.”

“Ok, but umm I can’t feel my legs now.” Ruby snickered. “Hey! Not funny!”

“No, it is  _ very _ funny.”

“Roll the damned pod Rose.”

“ _ Fiiiiiiiiine _ .” She once again grasped the metal bar and pulled with all her and her jump pack’s might and the pod began to roll. Once it was at about a forty-five-degree angle she shouted. “Blow the bolts!”

The door flew off with a loud  _ bang  _ with an armored figure semi-falling out as the pod crashed behind him in a muffled  _ thud. _

“Ok.” Ruby said panting. “Did…. you… get.. your stuff?”

“Yeah I think I got it all” Jaune said standing and cracking his back. “Damn those things are small. You okay Rubes?”

“Hmm?. Yeah, let’s find somewhere to rest before the mission truly begins.”

“Okay I think I saw a little digout over there.” He pointed over his shoulder. “We can rest there so follow me.”

“K.”

The Hunters made their way to the nearby hole the ground.


End file.
